Radiant Future
by Duevo
Summary: A storyline following alongside the events of "Hollow Memories". How deeply do the secrets of Radiant Garden run? Rated M for future content.


A/N: This is the second half to my story, Hollow Memories, and Khrystal's half of the story. Enjoy! :)

Chapter One: Mornings in the Castle

The sun was just beginning to rise on another spring in Radiant Garden, the budding flowers that surround the city opening to the soft glow of the sun.

"Ahh... What a glorious day to visit town..." Khrystal sighs as she peers out to the city beyond the castle walls.

Her friend, Anyaa, would be coming by later to pick her up and take her to town for their flower business that they had started some years back.

Being a resident of Radiant Garden Castle, she knew that there were flowers that grew inside the castle that weren't grown in the city. Having access to these rare beauties , Khrystal would take baskets full and sell them in town with her friend. If local district electives were particularly pleased with the floral arrangements, some would even go so far as to buy up flowers in stock to grow in their districts. Flowers played a huge part in the aesthetics of Radiant Garden, towns competing for who would have the best floral arrangements, who could make the tastiest confectioneries from flowers, who could make the nicest smelling perfumes, et cetera... Being the providers for exotic flowers, Khrystal and Anyaa had managed to reap in good munny all year round.

There was a knock at Khrystal's door, Seraphina, Khrystal's personal maid appears with a tray of assorted breakfast goods.

"Good morning, milady. Lord Ansem requires your presence in his office before you are to leave with the Lady Anyaa."

"Very well. You're excused."

The maid bows, leaving the tray of food on a table before leaving.

Khrystal sighs before picking up a basket and heading for Ansem's office chamber, her breakfast left forgotten on the table.

Arriving at the doors of Lord Ansem's office, Khrystal knocks softly, an answering 'Enter' greets her as she steps in.

"Hello, father. You've summoned me?"

"Ah, Khrystal. So glad to caught you before you left. Yes, I require your assistance concerning your friend, Lady Anyaa...or rather an associate of Lady Anyaa."

"Oh?"

"Yes, it would appear as though her older brother has finished his training and desires to join the Royal Court Guard."

"Oh, that's wonderful news! Annie must be ecstatic!"

"Yes, but this is what worries me. I do not trust her and by extension, I don't think I can trust this brother of hers to join the Guard. So, I wish to know, what do you think I should do in this situation?"

"Well, I am unsure as to why you draw such issue with Annie but I think it unfair to judge a man based on your opinion of a relative..." She watched as her father's facial expression visibly shut down before adding, "But if you feel you cannot trust him, simply keep him on small, mundane duties and keep a close eye on him till you can come to a decision on whether or not to trust him."

He seemed to take take great measure with these words of advice.

"Fair enough. Now, I've much to do and I'm sure Lady Anyaa is already waiting for you in the lobby. Thank you for your counsel, I will bear it in mind. You are excused."

"Yes, father. Thank you. I bid you farewell." She bows and leaves, sighing in relief the moment she is out of his hearing range. Lord Ansem was a kind king but an intimidating man and stern father. His distrust of Anyaa had proven to be strenuous for their friendship but they had endured nevertheless. But now his distrust was bleeding onto anyone tied to Anyaa. How was Anyaa going to take this news?

Anyaa had slaved away just to put her brother through all that training and now he may not even have a chance to join the Guard because her father was being too quick to judge.

Anyaa would likely raise hackles over this. And speaking of Anyaa...

Khrystal races down to the lobby to find her friend, Anyaa, was indeed waiting for Khrystal, casually chatting with her maid, Seraphina. That was odd. How did Seraphina know Anyaa?

"Annie!" Khrystal runs up to Anyaa, Seraphina walking away as she gives Anyaa a hard hug. "So good to see you, my friend."

" Well, hi there, Khryssie! Let's head out. We got a lot of people to see and not enough time in one day."

And with that said, they leave the castle for work in the city...

A/N: Good? Bad? Utter nonsense? Let me know with a review! :)


End file.
